Why Did it Rain?
by radient phoenix
Summary: this is kind of a 'what happened before my oneshot' kind of story that i hope all of you will enjoy. plz R&R.
1. this is where the marks began to fade

**hi all. i know that i really should be updating my other story 'four dragons and a phoenix?' but i just had to start writing about how Rai and Jack learned to love each other so much in my one-shot ' raindrops tell me to run'. also i have so many ideas for this that i will have to break it up into 3 or 4 chapies. anyways thanks to anyone and everyone who reviewed my one-shot and if you read this too i hope you enjoy it.**

This is where the marks began to fade

"Here we are, Britain. The most…" 

"Dreariest place on earth!"

Raimoundo cut off the 40-foot long green dragon as they flew over the Themes.

"It isn't that bad Rai, and besides we need to get the shen-gong-wu." Kimiko reminded the tall, sun kissed skinned Brazilian.

"The 'mist of recall' will be ours!" a small, yellow tinted monk exclaimed.

"Don't get to carried away there little partner." Clay attempted to calm Omi down.

As they approached the edges of London, Dojo landed swiftly in a spiral and allowed the young wodai worriers to jump off before he shrunk back down to his gecko like form.

"So where is the wu?" Rai questioned Dojo raising an eyebrow.

Dojo rubbed his temples as though he was trying to imitate Master Fung (and failing) and pointed towards a large building that had an 'evil' looking jet hovering next to the roof.

"Jack Spicier has beaten us, we must not be dawdling buses!"

"That's slow coaches melon for brains!" corrected an obviously unwanted 'evil boy genius' whose presence caused the worriers to snap into their fighting positions. Jack held a funnel shaped object that looked a lot like the 'woozy shooter' except it had three funnels and a swirl handle at the end that attached to the arm.

"Give us the shen-gong-wu and we might go easy on you Spicier." Threatened the porcelain faced Kimiko whose fiery blue eyes were set firmly on the 'mist of recall'.

"Yeah, right like I'm gonna give it to you losers." He retaliated.

"Then maybe you will give it to me." An eerie smooth voice stroked Jacks spine, sending him into a shocked state. His eyes went misty and soon his body was limp, only a darkened outline of Chase Young holding him up.

"Chase Young! What are you doing here?" Omi questioned the tai-chi master with a look of hatred on his face. He still remembered when Chase had tricked him into turning evil.

"Do not threat, young monk. I am not here for you. I'm here to get revenge against the one who swore his loyalty to me, then coward away like a rodent." He turned his eyes to Jack who Chase was still holding in his left-hand grip, far from his face as though the boy was something putrid.

"Why keep bothering with him if he means so little to you?" Rai seemed compelled to ask the question though he didn't know why. After all he really couldn't care less about Spicier. Could he?

"You can say its for my… image, as an evil villain. After all, I can't have my enemies thinking I've gone soft. Until we meet again, Xiaolin worriers."

Chase turned with Jack still in his grasp, unknown to him that the 'mist of recall' was still attached to the boys arm. This didn't escape Rai though. He used his power over wind to leap to the ledge were the two evil villains were perched, just managing to catch Chase Young's clothing before all three of them were sucked into a Heylin portal. When the others managed to reach it, they where gone. Along with the shen-gong-wu.

A dull rattle of metal rung silently around his ears. Slowly, he pried his eyes open but squinted so they could adjust to the light. Faint snapping of a whip and screaming could be heard echoing through the damp, woeful dungeon walls that surrounded Raimoundo. The screams seemed familar, but yet so different.He tried to lift up his hand to cradle his aching skull but only got it half way. The thick, heavy chains rattled and clanged as he pulled at them in the shock. He continued to struggle even though the screams of torment had ended, fragments of them left in the walls of which they echoed through. "There is no point in fighting against them, dragon of the wind. They are strengthened by my Heylin magic. Even your strongest attempt wont brake them." A darkened figure of Chase Young walked up to the stone table that the young dragon was chained to and grabbed the boys collar to stop his squirming. "Get your hands off me and let me go!" Chase had to push him hard against the stone to firmly keep him from moving. Doing so made Rai's head bang harshly against it; blood trickled from a small wound that had opened. The boy cried out in pain and blood also splattered from his mouth."How dare you try and interfere with my plans. Is this what you want?" he held up the 'mist of recall' just far enough so that Rai couldn't reach it. A smirk of pure evil stretched on his face, feeling the Wodai worrier struggle again to get to the prize. Chase pulled the wu away, tauntingly. He signalled towards the doorway as though he wanted something bought in. Through the gloominess of the tunnel like corridor appeared Wuya and was pushing in a metal frame, chains tangled within it. At the centre all the chains separated on to the mangled arms and legs of a blood spattered Jack Spicier.

"What the fuck did you do to him!" Raimoundo's eyes widened in disbelief at Jacks blooded body. He was stripped down to his underwear and had whip marks all the way down his body, blood dripping from every one.

"Oh, just a little revenge that I was talking about earlier, that's all."

Rai looked in disgust at the smirk on the Heylins face.

"You really are a monster!"

Chase raised an eyebrow of interest at the young Brazilian.

"You care about this… vermin? I would have thought you would like to see it suffer."

"No one dissevers this kind of torture, even Jack."

The maniacal lizard-man smiled to himself at this, looking quite proud. He turned towards a second doorway and signal Wuya to follow him.

"Not so brave now, are we Raimoundo?" the hag taunted as she walked past. He just replied with growl and glare, which she just smiled off.

"Your compliments have been most appreciated young dragon. Maybe spending sometime with your traitorous buddy here will make you realise that by opposing me, you are only prolonging the inevitable."

Cackling erupted from the two as they made their way through the corridor to the upper chambers.

Rai sighed and looked towards Jacks unconscious body and cringed thinking of the pain the boy genius had to endure. He even wondered whether Jack was still alive as he hung motionless from the bloodthirsty chains.

* * *

The xiaolin worriers landed soundlessly at the temple gates, thinking of their lost companion as they walked towards Master Fung. "Where is Raimoundo?" he asked seeing the gloom on their faces. 

"We wish we knew." The cowboy replied looking at his muddy boots.

"All we do know is that where ever Chase is, so is Rai… and Jack." The thought of her friend being forced to hang around with them two made Kimiko shudder.

"We must formulate a plan to save Raimoundo. We do not know what tortures he is being submitted to."

"To true. Chase would do anything to him if it were to prove a point." Everyone bowed their heads slightly, not wanting to think of what might happen.

"We must not waste anymore time. Raimoundo's life may already be in danger. Use your newly acquired wodai powers to give him a chance to escape. Be wary, Chase is still a formidable opponent." Their Master warned them as they all bowed and hopped on to Dojo, this time flying to save Raimoundo's life.

* * *

Rai stared at Jack's still limp body, noting every drip of blood as it fell to the floor and echoed around them. After a few hours he looked away, now positive that the evil boy genius had to be dead. He heard a slight rattle of chains and quickly shot his head towards Jack again. He smiled ever so slightly andhis eyes widenedwhen he saw the boys eyes flicker open and amoan escape his lips. "Jack… Jack are you ok!" Rai asked in slight disbelief at Jacks stamina. "Ugh… yeah. But Chase really did a number on me. Really how bad is it?" Raimoundo did no how to tell such a venerable being that his body was torn to shreds. Even if that being was Jack Spicier. 

"That bad huh? Can you see now why I teamed up with him?"

"Aren't you worried about what he's done to you?"

"Not really but why do you care?" Jack voice was very muffled from his lack of energy, but he still made Raimoundo's brain rack to think why he did care. He didn't before, so why should he now?

"I don't know, guess its just seeing you so beat up." He sighed deeply. "Jack, I know me and the others are mean to you, but…well I don't know about the others but… most of the stuff I didn't really mean."

There was a slight reaction from Jack at this sudden outburst from Rai. Though it was very slight, it still made the young Brazilian uncomfortable. It was also a relief to have it off his chest.

"Rai, I've never been as scarred as I am today, but in someway, I'm glad you're here to keep me company."

Raimoundo closed his eyes and smiled.

"You sure you wouldn't have preferred Kimiko."

"HA! Ugh… and have her nag at me the whole time saying it was my fault. I don't think so some how."

Rai couldn't help but giggle at Jacks reply. Jack tried but just ended up moaning in pain and making more blood drip from his wounds.

"Try not to laugh dude. You'll kill yourself faster. Grrr… I need to find a way for us to get out of here!"

"Chase said you were awake when you tried to fight him for the shen-gong-wu. Didn't you see anyway that we could get out? I guess it doesn't really matter until we break out of these…"

"Wait, wait, wait. I don't remember fighting Chase let alone being awake until a few moments ago."

"So you don't remember… anything?"

Rai closed his eyes tight, searching for anything, anything that linked to him fighting Chase.

"No, nothing. All I do remember is falling into darkness. Then, nothing."

They both sighed deep and looked at each other. Not like they did before. No, they looked at each other with more caring and love then they did before. Though he didn't realise he was doing it himself,Rai saw the relief on Jacks face. It was as though something happened to himself that really scared the boy genius. He just wished he could remember.

**well that was long. anyways i hope you enjoyed it so plz R&R asap (flames are welcome along with advise) and i will be updating asap (if people like it or not). and by the way, anyone who i hav reviewed, plz take on any advise i hav given and i hope you liked them (i tried not to be harsh). untill next time, good bye!**


	2. recall lost memories

**hi all. this is actually going to be shorter than i thought as this is the last chapy. well i hope u like it.**

Chapter 2: recall lost memories

The throne was tall compared to him. It would be tall compared to anyone. He sat on it grinning to himself thinking of his accomplishments and waiting for his true prize. As for the crimson hair witch that stood in the darkened shadows of the pillars, this was a very different scenery than what she was use too. It didn't seem like an 'evil lair' to her fiery eyes. The two partners in evil, though they had the same ambitions, were very different people indeed. Chase Young, evil tai chi master, had once been on the side of good. Who's to know if deep down inside his cold, hollow chest lies a soft beating heart that is just in slumber. As for Wuya, the Heylin witch and Dashi's worst enemy had always been as heartless as she is now. Nothing could bring her back because there was nothing to bring back. It doesn't mean she isn't venerable though. Chase turned his attention towards the towering stone door, as if expecting something to burst through. Wuya did the same, curious to what her accomplice was so interested in. For a few moments nothing happened and there was a tension so think that not even a hacksaw could break through it. Then, a hailing furry of shard like rocks exploded from their frame. They bellowed towards the two at such speed that they had a hard time to dodge them and to keep their guard up for the intruders that caused it.

From the shroud of dust came a small figure that stared towards Chase. Soon a monk appeared with nothing more than his powers over water to protect him. As the dust cleared further, two more monks stepped into the light now seeping through the hole in the stone door.

"Chase Young, you _will_ tell us where you have our friend and the shen-gong-wu!"

"My dear Omi. You really think I'm going to give up that easily?"

Omi didn't bother to answer the question and lunged for the half lizard. He just stood there smiling until a raging flurry of kicks and punches aimed for his upper body. He dodged each one carelessly as though it was nothing but the wind, still his eyes were closed and his arms intertwined. Down on the lower platform a furious collision of green on red fire poured down over both the Heylin sorceress and the blue-eyed xiaolin worrier. Pillars shattered like glass at their ferocious impact. As they battled on, the dragon of earth softly placed his hands in unison and summoned his chi. From his heart and soul gathered immeasurable strength. Then, it all seemed to explode from him like the flames that crackled at his ankles. He yelled, causing the power to rush from his hands as they slammed on the solid floor as though it was liquid. It rippled and then layers of it flew up along with shards of rock and boulders. They charged towards the distracted witch and pummelled her to ground leaving a crater in its wake.

Rubble was shaken loss from the rumbling ceiling over their heads. Pieces of the walls surrounding them started to break away leaving gapping holes through them to other chambers. Raimoundo could see an invisible shield reveal itself as fragments of stone bounced off, scarred of touching the chains. _'Must be the Heylin magic Chase was talking about earlier. There has got to be a way to break the spell' _he began to pull more rapidly and with more strength than he did last time. He tried to summon his power over wind, but it was blown out by a sudden rush of electricity through his muscles making him cry out. Jack, now more alert by Rai's scream, held his breath while staring at Rai hoping he wasn't hurt. The Brazilians eyes shot open and he summoned all his elemental strength into one final effort. Tears glossed over his green eyes turning them misty. Small droplets feel from the pain of the muscle contractions caused by the electricity of the dark magic. He seemed to be failing in his attempt as the air around him began to die down. The whole room shuddered as a booming came from above. Chases true immense power was unleashed in a quake of fury. A slab of rock stared to loosen from its place. The rock was right above Jacks head and it was holding the whole ceiling in place. Raimoundo opened his eyes just barely wide enough to see Jack struggle to get free as the rock slid further and further out of place. Everything seemed to stand still. Time slowed to such a rate that it seemed he was sinking into an abyss. He felt something slowly rise up it his chest, demanding to burst out in a furious hurricane of rage. All wanting to save Jack's life. And it did just that. Wind whipped violently around the chains braking them into thousands of pieces. He flow up just in time to cut Jack from his chains before an avalanche of boulders crashed on top of them.

Tiny hands scrambled in the rubble of the fallen palace searching for his brother. Pale, dainty hands pushed rocks aside desperately looking for her best friend. Muscular hand smashed the debris hoping to find his buddy. But they found no survivors. They found no Raimoundo. They all climbed on their dragon and hovered over their bitter tasting victory. Yes, Chase and Wuya were dead, but so was their friend. Or so they thought.

Down in an open plain a few metres away from Chase's former lair lay a pile of rubble. Misty air began to seep out of the small gaps, followed shortly after by a furious rush of wind. The rocks flew off the top revealing an exhausted Raimoundo cradling Jack. Jack looked up into the green orbs that were staring into his red ones.

"Looks like you got out after all"

Both of them turned their heads sharply towards Chase. He was different though, but not in a good way. His clothing was torn in various places, only covering up half of his chest, one arm and his crutch. His eyes were gleaming with more fire in them than Kimiko after being told that her hair made her look like a demented lizard. He began to move closer, but very slowly. As though he was cherishing the moment. Both boys got up of the ground and stepped backwards in caution. A clang was heard under his foot, making him jolt his body around towards the object. It was the 'mist of recall'. Chase looked towards the ground as Rai picked it up.

"No!"

He roared and thundered towards the dragon of wind. Out of shock he called out,

"mist of recall!"

Chase pounced at him only to be knocked back by an impenetrable shield. Raimoundo's eyes went completely blank as the handle of the wu swirled up his arm and stabbed itself into his temple. Jack pressed up tight against the shield, worried to hell about Rai, and cringing as it entered Rai's skull. Everything went black.

His eyes shot open as though his brain just had a jump-start. Confusion spread across his face. He was in Chase's dungeon. But it was destroyed. He heard fighting in the distance. He recognised the two voices. It couldn't be. He ran further down the corridor finding, to his disbelief, himself fighting with Chase who was holding Jack over one shoulder.

"What the hell is going on? Wait I remember. The 'mist of recall' must have done this. So this is what I forgot."

He followed in pursuit. They were fighting into a chamber. The chamber they were in originally. Chase smiled cruelly and grabbed Rai by the neck, slamming him down on the slightly up-right table. He muttered some words and chains formed themselves tangling around Rai's wrists. The boy tried to use his powers but was electrocuted. Jack had just woken up and was already tied to the frame.

"What did you do to him? Is he gonna be ok?"

"Why do you care Jack? He doesn't care for you. He only came for the shen-gong-wu."

"You are one sick fuck!"

Jack struggled against the chains like Rai had never seen before. Even when the rock was going to fall on him. Its like he would risk himself to help Raimoundo, just like he did for Jack. Everything seemed to fit now. All the strange feelings, always looking into Jacks eyes, why Jack seemed more concerned about Rai's welfare than his own. It all made sense. Though he hated to admit it, he loved Jack Spicier.

Jack held up Rai's limp body and tears escaped his eyes. They flickered off his eyelashes when his eyes widened seeing Rai stir.

"Ugh… my head. Did someone get that license plate, I have just been violated."

"Rai, your ok."

Raimoundo looked at Jack and swore tears rolling down his face. He was always pathetic when it came to holding back tears. Rai got up to his feet, supported by Jack. He put his hands on Jacks shoulders and looked him straight in the eye

"Jack, you defended me didn't you?"

Jack nodded slowly still in a bit of shock. The xiaolin worriers were standing close by, having killed Chase only moments before. They all looked towards the two boys, curious to what their friend was doing. Raimoundo took in a deep breath and said,

"Do you love me Jack?"

Jacks eyes widened in shock. Where did that come from? He looked down and thought hard. Do I love him? I don't know why but it feels right. No, I can't love. I evil. Evil people don't love, and neither do i. He pushed Rai away from him and stepped backwards.

"Get away from be you gay fuck! Evil loves no one!"

Rai felt like I knife was just rammed into his heart, strangely enough so did Jack. Dojo landed behind him with the others on board. He looked at the ground and blinked back the tears hard. He couldn't look at Jack as the feeling of rejection rose in his chest. He jumped aboard the dragon and flew off with them. Rain clouds began to form and gather slowly. Light droplets fell from the greying sky onto Jack's face as he looked up sadly. He collapsed to the ground and punched it. Tears escaped his eyes as the rain came down harder and night crept in mysteriously. What have I done?

**well i hope u liked it. seeing as i forgot to put a disclaimer in this and my other story 'raindrops tell me to run' i will put one now.**

**disclaimer: i dont own xiaolin showdown, now lets just shut up about it. **

**if your reading this one before the other stroy i just montioned, you hav to read it to kno whts goin on next. bye! and GOODLUCK TO ALL!**


End file.
